


I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British

by Tarlosformeplease



Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Again, Kid Fic, M/M, Worried Carlos, charlotte has to have an surgery, firefam - Freeform, tk and carlos arguing, tk getting hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK and Carlos are arguing over their daughter's health issues and TK ends up getting hurt.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738459
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I didn't work out a better name for this story so I just took my favorite part from One Direction's song Over Again 🤣

''TK! You heard what the doctor said!'', Carlos yelled to TK who was sitting on a chair in their kitchen. ''Charlotte needs the surgery! Why can't you see that?'' 

''I know what the doctor said but I don't want to let my daughter get her chest open for someone to poke her heart!'' TK shouted back. He felt his anger grow inside him, blood boiling in his veins. 

''I know. I don't want that either, but she has to!'', Carlos slammed the cabinet door close. It startled TK and he jumped from his seat. ''TK use your brain, she needs the surgery!''

''So you're saying I'm stupid?'' TK asked, he was sure he would start crying soon. He needed to get away from the house, from Carlos. Just for a while. He needed space, he needed to be left alone so he could cry and maybe crash something. 

''No I didn't say you were stupid, I said that you need to think this through'', Carlos said and reached for TK's hand but he jerked it away. ''Please just use that pretty head of yours for once!'' Carlos didn't meant to say that and TK knew it. However, he still rushed past Carlos to get his car keys. He put his shoes on without even tying his shoelaces. TK didn't have the time to take his jacket, he was wearing a hoodie so it would be enough. He opened the door to feel the water splash to his face. Great it was raining. TK slammed the door behind him before almost running to his car. He didn't even know where he was going, he just needed to get away. He didn't want to see Carlos' face right now, maybe not for a while. 

He drove for what felt like ages before he reached his father's house. He parked the car next to his father's and jumped out. He stood there for a while in the rain, he wanted to feel the wetness in his face, he wanted the rain to hide his tears and misery. After a while, he walked to the door and rang the doorbell. 

It didn't take long before the door opened and his father was facing him with a worried look on his face. Without saying anything, TK wrapped his arms around his father's neck letting his tears stain the shirt Owen was wearing. Owen stroked TK's wet hair for a while. He didn't rush his son to stop crying, he would let TK cry as long as he needed. Finally, TK lifted his gaze to his father and pulled away from the hug. 

''I'm sorry I just appeared on your step like this'', TK said with an apologetic expression. ''I just needed to get away for the night''. 

''Yeah of course'', Owen said letting TK inside. TK took his shoes off before walking to the living room where the TV was on playing some random cooking show. TK sat on the sofa curling up to a small ball, which he used to do when he was younger and upset. Owen came to sit next to him turning to face his son. ''What happened?'' That's the question. _What happened?_ TK didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he had once again screwed up. ''Did Carlos hurt you?'' TK shook his head, his eyes were all red from the crying and he felt like he would start crying again soon. 

''No he didn't, he would never hurt me'', TK said and wiped the already falling tears away from the corners of his eyes. ''Charlotte needs surgery, but I don't want to trust my daughter's life to some strangers. I told Carlos that she doesn't need the surgery right now and that it could wait for a few years, but then it all got crazy. I think we both just misunderstood each other. I think I screwed up dad''. Owen pulled TK to his side wrapping one arm around his shoulder, keeping him closer. 

''You didn't screw anything up TK. It's okay to argue sometimes, but you know that Carlos loves you and you love him. You'll get through this, you just have to talk it through''.

''I guess you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow after our shifts''.

''I'm always right'', Owen said and that made TK laugh. Maybe that was right, his dad was a smart pants sometimes, but don't tell that to him. 

\---

''Papa?'' Charlotte asked his dad when he was tucking her in. 

''Yes mi amor?''

''Did daddy leave because I'm broken and my heart isn't working right?'' The words broke Carlos' heart. Why would Charlotte even think about something like that? 

''No of course not. Papa and daddy just had a little fight. I think he's going to be back tomorrow to read you your bedtime story''. 

''Do you promise?'' 

''I promise'', Carlos said kissing Charlotte's forehead gently. ''Now go to sleep, papa has to work tomorrow so you're going to go stay with Aunt Gracie with Daniel''. 

''Good night, papa''.

''Good night, Charlotte darling''. Carlos left from the twins’ room with a heavy heart. He knew that it was his fault that Charlotte was feeling that way right now. It was him who told TK that he was stupid, he shouldn't have and he felt sorry. He just wanted TK to come back home, tell him that he was sorry about the fight, but he didn't even know where his husband was right now. It was high possibility that he was staying at his dad's but he could also have gone to Judd's or Marjan's. He'll just have to say that he was sorry when he sees TK next time, which he wished was soon. 

\---

''Okay so what do we have here?'' Judd asked when all of them jumped out of the truck. 

''A child in a tree'', Owen said and turned to face his crew. ''Okay TK and Mateo gear up, you're the smallest ones, so you're going up. Remember no solo work''. Owen seemed to dedicate his words to TK who wasn't even paying attention. He had seen Carlos come to the scene too and he just wanted to run to him and tell him how sorry he was. However, that wouldn't be possible. They both were at work and now he was supposed to climb up to this huge tree. How is it even possible that a five year old could have climbed that high? The child was sitting on the highest branch of the highest tree nearby. 

TK and Mateo put their safety equipment on before they were already climbing, branch after branch. If TK would have been someone who was afraid of heights, he would be scared like a cat in a storm, but luckily he had been even higher before and he wasn't feeling afraid. It took them 30 minutes to get to the boy, who reminded TK of Daniel. He had similar brown hair, but his eyes were a different color. 

''Hey, what's your name?'' TK asked. 

''I'm David''. 

''Okay David, I'm TK and I'm going to get you down from here, okay?'' David nodded at him and TK was sure he saw him shake. He must have been afraid. TK tried to reach for him but he couldn't, his harness wouldn't let him go any further. ''I can't reach him'', TK said then he did something he would soon regret. He opened his harness earning a shocked gasp from Mateo. 

''TK! Cap said no solo work'', Mateo said. He tried to get to TK but he failed. He took his radio to his hand. ''Cap. TK just took his harness off, what should I do, I can't get to him?'' 

''Shit! You stay still Mateo. Whatever you do don't take your harness off''. 

''Copy that'', Mateo said looking at TK who was already coming back with David. Mateo reached to get David from TK. ''Are you going to be fine?'' Mateo asked and nodded when TK gave him his assurance that he would be just fine. TK reached for his harness but something happened and he slipped, falling down to the ground with a loud thump. 

''TK!'' TK recognized that voice, it belonged to Carlos. He tried to reach for his husband but everything hurt. ''Hey don't move, you're going to be just fine''. 

''It hurts'', he said letting a tear slip down his cheek. Carlos wiped it away giving Michelle and her team space when they finally reached TK. ''No don't go'', TK cried out when he couldn't feel Carlos’ holding his hand anymore. 

''I'll be just here'', Carlos said. ''I need to let Michelle and her team do their work and you need to stay calm. Can you do that?'' TK let out a whimper, which Carlos took as a yes. 

''Okay TK, I'm going to put this neck brace for you and then we'll get you to the hospital'', Michelle explained. Tim lifted TK's head gently taking his helmet, which luckily hadn't come off when he fell down. Michelle put the neck brace on him and he immediately decided that it wasn't his favorite thing. Paul and Judd helped Michelle and Tim lift TK onto the stretcher before taking him to the ambulance. Carlos and Owen both jumped in before the back doors closed. Carlos took TK's hand between his hands stroking it gently. 

''I'm sorry'', TK said after a while. ''I shouldn't have stormed out yesterday''. 

''I'm sorry, I called you stupid'', Carlos said and reached to stroke TK's hair. ''I shouldn't have shouted at you like that''. 

''It's fine, I was stupid. Charlotte needs the surgery sooner or later. I was just scared'', TK said. 

''I know, but we don't really have to talk about it right now'', Carlos said and kissed TK's hand. 

''I'm going to give you something for the pain, don't worry it's not opioid based, but it will make you sleepy''. 

''Okay'', TK said and after a while he felt his eyes grow heavier everything blacking out. 

\---

''When is daddy going to wake up?''

''Why isn't daddy awake yet?''

TK opened his eyes just to see the bright, white walls around him. He turned his face to meet Carlos'. He was holding Charlotte on his lap and on the other seat he saw his father holding Daniel. They both looked exhausted and tired. 

''What happened?'' TK asked and lifted himself to a sitting position. His throat felt try and he had to force the words out of his mouth. 

''You fell down from a tree'', Owen said. He sounded a bit mad but he couldn't express that while Daniel and Charlotte were in the same room with them. 

''I'm sorry'', TK said. ''Did I break anything?''

''No just some bruising and a pretty bad concussion'', Carlos said and gave him a glass of water. They all turned to face the door, where Mateo was looking at him, his face was pale but he looked happy that TK had woken up already. 

''Hey guys, he's awake'', Mateo called to the waiting room. Soon the whole room was full, his whole crew was looking at him with worried faces. Marjan walked next to him and punched him gently. 

''If you ever fall from a tree and scare us like that again I will F...U...C...K...I...N...G kill you'', she had to spell it out so the twins wouldn't learn this new word ,they could start to spread around. 

''I know, I'm sorry''.

''We know that you’re sorry, just don't do it again bro'', Judd said patting his leg. 

''Yeah, we don't really want to be scared like that again'', Paul laughed. 

''Okay now. We need to let him rest for a while, everyone out'', Owen said. ''Charlotte and Daniel, would you like to get some ice cream with grandpa?'' They both nodded. Carlos helped Charlotte down from his lap and when all of them were gone, he turned to face TK again. 

''You really scared me out there, again''. 

''I won't do it again'', TK said and kissed Carlos' hand. ''And I really am sorry about the fight''.

''I know. Now you should get some sleep'', Carlos said. 

''Can you lay here with me?'' Carlos stood up from his seat and jumped next to TK, carefully trying not to tear any of the wires off. He wrapped TK close to his chest, laying some sweet kisses to his hair. That's when TK knew, even if they were fighting sometimes, Carlos would always be there by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write another part for this story. It's kind of a small one, but I hope you still like it😘
> 
> \+ Thank you so much @Patience124 for correcting my grammar and spelling mistakes in both chapters ❤️

''Daddy are you alright?'' Daniel asked and TK just nodded a little. His face was blank and he felt like he could fall from his chair. 

''Yeah, I'm fine darling, just thinking'', he said and lifted Daniel to his arms. He hugged him tight burying his face into Daniel's soft curls. ''You're going to grandpa Owen today. Do you want to take the picture you drew with you so you could show it to him?'' 

''Yes!'' Daniel said excitedly, smiling widely to his dad. ''But you need to let me down so I can go take it''. TK let out a small laugh and let Daniel down from his lap. The small boy ran to his and Charlotte's room to get the drawing, while Carlos came to the living room with their daughter. 

''Well he seemed to have a rush'', Carlos laughed when he sat next to TK, Charlotte still on his lap. 

''He wants to show his drawing to my dad'', TK said and looked at his hands. Thoughts were running in his head, bad thoughts, imagining what could go wrong. Charlotte's heart could stop, the doctor could make a mistake, she would wake up during the operation and freak out. Anything could happen and TK had to admit to himself that he was afraid. He was afraid of how he would react if something happened to his sweet baby girl. How he would react while she was in surgery. He can't do anything but wait. He needs to wait to hear the bad news. 

''Are you sure you're alright? Is your back still hurting?'' TK looked at his husband. He knew that he would be able to tell him anything, but he didn't want to worry the one closest to him. He didn't want Carlos to know what was really going on inside his head. Carlos would think that he was stupid when he thought like that, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. 

''I'm fine and my back hasn't hurt since I got out from the hospital. I'm fine I promise'', TK tried to convince his husband, but he was sure that Carlos didn't even believe him. However, Carlos knew his husband and maybe he thought that it was for the best if he didn't force TK to speak with him right now. 

''If you say you're alright, I trust you Ty and I hope you trust me enough that you would tell me if something's wrong''. 

''I know and I promise I'm fine'', TK said and kissed Carlos before standing up from the sofa and walked to the twins’ room to find Daniel searching for his drawing. 

''Daddy I can't find the drawing'', Daniel said and was just about to cry when TK picked the drawing from the side table where he had put it yesterday. Daniel ran to his dad and TK picked him up giving the drawing to him. He wiped the tears that had fallen to Daniel's cheeks and then they were already ready to leave to his father's house. Carlos and TK helped the twins to get their shoes on, but Daniel and Charlotte were pretty independent and knew how to dress themselves, however they still needed some help sometimes. They helped the twins to the car and left from their house. TK's father didn't live far so it was easy for them to leave Daniel there, or at least much easier than taking him to Carlos' parents. Besides both Charlotte and Daniel loved Owen, and why wouldn't they, he's an amazing grandpa. 

Owen was already waiting for them outside his house with Buttercup next to him. He walked to the car to meet his son giving him a strong hug before going to help Daniel out of his seat. 

''Look grandpa. I made this for you'', Daniel said when Owen picked him up and gave the drawing to him. 

''Oh god, this is an amazing drawing of our little Buttercup, and he even has a helmet on his head. This is amazing, thank you'', Owen said and smiled to the small boy. 

''I'll call you when Charlotte is in surgery and right after that okay. And don't forget Daniel's nap at three or he won't sleep at night and...''.

''Hey TK, calm down. This isn't the first time I'm taking care of my grandson'', Owen said and laid his hand on TK's shoulder. 

''I know, sorry. You guys have fun. Daniel’s inhalator is in his backpack'', TK said before kissing Daniel's head and jumping back on his seat, next to Carlos. 

''Bye Daddy and papa, bye Charlotte'', Daniel waved at them when they drove away from Owen's house. They drove to the hospital and TK felt that it took forever. His head was still filled with scary pictures of Charlotte lying pale on the hospital bed, but he just brushed them away when Carlos parked the car. The three of them walked inside the hospital, while none of them said anything. TK still wasn't saying much when the doctor called them in or when Carlos helped Charlotte to put her hospital clothes on. Charlotte was sitting on her bed when the nurses came to take her telling that ether Carlos or TK could go and stay with her as long as she was asleep. Carlos had almost immediately said that TK would go with her. 

TK didn't know if it would be a good idea, but now he was putting the face mask on him and walking in to the operating room where Charlotte was already hooked in six different wires. TK felt that his throat was dry and his hands were shaking. Somehow he was still able to walk next to his daughter taking her hand to his and stroking it gently. 

''You look funny with that'', Charlotte laughed at his father and pointed the face mask. 

''I know baby'', TK let out a forced laugh. In reality, he was starting to panic, but he couldn't do that there. ''When you wake up, papa and I will be waiting for you, okay?''

''Okay'', Charlotte nodded and the anesthesiologist laid the breathing mask on her face. Charlotte's eyes started to close and TK laid a kiss on her forehead before the nurse took her back to Carlos, who was reading something from his phone. When he saw TK walking towards him he stood up and came to hug him, laying a kiss or two on to his dark messy hair. 

''I'm scared'', TK said to Carlos' chest. His words were so quiet that none could hear them, but Carlos heard. He has always been there to listen to TK and he would be there even longer if TK let him. ''I'm so scared''. This time he was actually crying, letting his tears stain Carlos' black shirt. 

''I know baby, but it will be alright. She's in the best possible hands and she will be just fine. Charlotte is our daughter and she's going to be fine, I promise'', Carlos said and lifted TK's head so he could see his eyes properly. That's when it hit TK. Carlos would always be there for him. Even if he was scared, but it still didn't erase the feeling that something bad could happen. 

\---

Six hours. Charlotte's surgery had lasted for six hours before the doctor came to tell them that Charlotte was going to be okay. That she would wake up anytime soon. Both TK and Carlos were sitting next to Charlotte's bed, looking at the heart monitor to see her steady heartbeats. She was alright and she would be alright for many years. The doctor had told them that the hole on her heart was pretty wide, but they were still able to close it. TK felt relieved that his intuition wasn't right. 

''She's alright'', TK whispered after a long time of just both of them sitting there. 

''She's alright'', Carlos confirmed taking TK's hand to his and smiling to him while TK smiled at him. They were both sure that they wouldn't be ready to wait for six hours to hear the good news anytime soon. They were so sick of hospitals for now and would be very happy if they wouldn't have to walk in for a while, but hey, life is pretty unpredictable. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter about what actually happened to me when I was like 5 years old. Expect I left out the problems with my legs and arm cause I thought that it wouldn't suite my story. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this story as much as I liked to write it. Love you guys 🧡

''Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?'' TK asked when he saw Charlotte finally waking up. It had been ten hours from the surgery and the doctors started to get worried why she hadn't woken up. Now she was awake and the tightness TK had felt on his chest was finally gone. His daughter was all right. 

''I'm tired'', she says wrapping her arms around the teddy bear Carlos had gotten her from the near store. It was brown and it had a purple bow wrapped on it's neck. TK stroke Charlotte's long curly hair gently with a smile painted across his face.

''I know baby, but you need to stay awake for a while. I'll ask the doctors to come check on you and then you can go back to sleep. Okay?'' TK asked and she just nodded with a small yawn. TK pushed the call button and then the doctor came with a nurse. They both were happy to see Charlotte awake and well. 

''Hi Charlotte. I'm your DR. Johnsson. Do you remember me?'' the doctor asked when he walked next to Charlotte's bed to check on her vitals. 

''You're the funny doctor with the glitter pencil'', Charlotte said with a small smile on her face, hugging her bear even tighter than before. 

''That's right, Charlotte. Now can you tell me how you're feeling? Does anything hurt?'' Charlotte just shook her head. She almost seemed like she was shy, which was pretty unusual for Charlotte. Maybe she was just too tired to speak. 

''She just said that she's tired'', TK said taking still stroking Charlotte's hair. He saw the doctor to nod and whisper something to the nurse's ear before she left the room to get something. 

''That's normal after the anesthesia, Charlotte should be just fine if she just gets enough sleep'', DR. Johnsson said and took the little flashlight from the front pocket of his jacket. He checked Charlotte's eyes and if she had fever before taking her blood pressure. After taking all of his tests he turned back to face TK. ''Okay so like you already know, Charlotte's surgery was successful and we were able to close all of the caps between the champers of her heart. The narrowing is still there and we will let it be until she turns 18. We're a bit concerned about her high blood pressure and we'll try some medicine for that. Everything should be just fine and Charlotte should be able to go home in four days, then we'll discuss about what you need to do after you get home. For now you Charlotte should rest and maybe later nurse Tina will bring you some ice cream if you ask her nicely, okay?'' The doctor said smiling at Charlotte and TK could see the smile on her face at the mention of ice cream.

The doctor left the room leaving TK and Charlotte alone. Charlotte rubbed her eyes gently and TK knew that she must have been extremely tired right now. 

''You should go to sleep honey'', TK said and kissed Charlotte's forehead gently, but she just shook her head at his father. 

''Where's Daniel? I want Daniel to sleep too'', she said and TK's heart melt to Charlotte's teary eyes. She hasn't seen her brother for 17 hours and that must be the longest time they have ever been separated. 

''Daniel's with papa. I can call papa to bring him here if you want darling'', TK said and saw Charlotte nod. He took his phone from his pocket and called his husband to bring their son to Charlotte's room. TK heard Carlos say that they were already walking at their direction and that they wouldn't take long, and they didn't. In ten minutes both Charlotte and Daniel were in deep sleep hugging each other tight while sleeping. The only sound in the room was the machines hooked to Charlotte's chest and arm. 

TK rested his head on Carlos' shoulder looking at his children sleeping soundly in front of him and for the first time in long time he actually felt that he could sleep, if it was just for a while. He knew that Carlos would be there to keep him safe, keep Daniel and Charlotte safe. They would all be just fine, for now...

\---

''Daddy look!'' Charlotte shouted and almost shoved the drawing in to TK's face. He took it with a smile and showed it to Carlos who was sitting next to him. 

''Oh this is very beautiful darling'', Carlos said and smiled at the little girl in front of him. 

''That's Daniel and me and that's you and daddy'', Charlotte said and pointed at the figures on the paper. Even if she was only 3 years old she was pretty talented. ''And now I'm going to draw...'', she was suddenly interrupted by a harsh cough, or maybe four coughs before there was blood coming from the corner of her mouth. 

''Oh god'', TK said standing up from his chair and running to get the doctor. 

''Hey darling take it easy. You should lay down, the doctor is on his way'', Carlos said and helped Charlotte to lay down on her bed. 

''Papa, It hurts'', Charlotte said before the machines started to peep loudly causing the silent room to fill with sounds. Charlotte's head nudged to right and she went limp. Carlos wasn't a doctor but he knew that this was bad, very bad, and he couldn't feel more relieved when TK came back with doctor Johnsson and five nurses running behind him. 

''What happened?'' doctor Johnsson asked. 

''I don't know, she was just fine minutes ago, then she started to cough out blood and when TK left to find you she went all limp'', Carlos explained the worry crowing inside him. The doctor nodded a little before examining Charlotte. 

''Her blood pressure is dropping, she has VF start the CPR'', DR. Johnsson ordered and they did as they were asked. One of the nurses started doing CPR at the same time the other was preparing the defibrillator. ''Charge to three hundred. Clear!'' Everyone lifted their hands and then the peeping stopped and the normal sound of the heart monitor was back. ''We need to get her to surgery now''. All five of the nurses nodded and then they were already rolling Charlotte away from the room. 

''Wait DR. Johnsson. What's happening, is she going to be all right?'' TK asked when the doctor turned to face the two worried fathers. 

''We don't know yet but I promise that we'll do everything we can to make sure she'll be all right''. Then he was gone leaving TK and Carlos alone in to the room. The only thing in Carlos' mind was that this couldn't be happening, not for his sweet little girl.

\---

Carlos and TK were sitting in Charlotte's room, waiting for their daughter to get back from her surgery or any kind of an update about her condition. TK felt like crap, he was hungry and tired and he felt like all the muscles on his body were ripped away. His heart felt like it had been pulled from his chest and thrown on to the cold floor. The worst part of all this was that Carlos could see his husband in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just held TK close to his chest and stroke his dark hair. They heard a soft knock on the door and lifted their gaze to meet Marjan's eyes looking at them. 

''Hey, can we come in?'' she asked and TK just nodded wiping the tears away from his cheeks. He thought that it was only Marjan that had came and he was surprised when Judd, Mateo, Michelle and Paul walked to the room behind her. 

''What are you guys doing in here?'' TK asked looking at his friends and family. 

''Carlos send a message about what happened so we thought that you needed your family here'', Judd said and sat on one of chairs that was left near the door. ''Don't worry we didn't bring your father and Daniel here. We thought that it wouldn't be a good idea for Dan if he saw his father's like this''. TK mouthed a thank you for Judd and a small smile took it's place on his face. 

''Come on TK, let's get some food in you. Michelle will stay here with Carlos until you come back'', Mateo said and went to crap TK's arm and lifting him up from Carlos' lap. 

''But what if something happens, I can't just leave Charlotte like that and...''.

''Hey TK it's okay. I'll call you when she gets out of the surgery, okay?'' Carlos asked and looked at his husband giving him a reassuring smile. 

''If you're sure'', TK said and watched as Carlos just nodded at him. TK kissed his husband before he was pulled away from the room. 

They went to this some kind of a restaurant where they could order some food. TK ordered a veggie burger but when he finally got his food in front of him he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He took it to see that Carlos was calling him, so he excused himself and stood up before answering the phone. 

''Hey Carlos. What happened, is she all right? Did you find something out?''. 

_''She was just brought back and she's sleeping soundly. They haven't told anything to me yet, I'll tell them to wait so you can hear the news too''._

''I'll be there in twenty and...''

_''No TK. You should eat first and maybe talk with your friends. She won't wake up for a while. It's okay if you spend a few hours away from the hospital''._

''Fine. But I won't be long. Love you''.

 _''Love you too''._ They hanged up before TK went back to sit next to Paul. His food was already cold but he didn't care. His daughter should be fine and that's all that mattered for now. 

\---

''Hi baby'', TK said when he walked to the room with everyone following him. He kissed Carlos gently before sitting next to him. He almost didn't even see that DR. Johnsson was standing there too checking Charlotte's blood pressure and that was why he jumped a little when the doctor said 'hi' to him. 

''Do you mind that all these people hear about your daughter's condition or do you want to speak privately?''

''It's fine. They're family'', Carlos said and the doctor nodded. 

''Okay so, what caused the fibrillation and coughing blood was that one of the stitches had a little leak which caused the blood to get to her lungs. We made a new stitch and now she should be just fine. A few more days at the hospital than we first thought, but now everything seems fine'', DR. Johnsson said and gave them a smile before leaving the room. 

''I told you that my goddaughter is a fighter, didn't I?'' Michelle said to Carlos and he just let out a small laugh. 

''I guess you did tell me that, chica''. 

''I'll call dad and tell him that everything's fine for now'', TK said and was just about to stand up when Paul stopped him with his hand. 

''I can do that. You should rest. This has been a stressful three days for you two. We'll stay here and let you know if something changes'', Paul said and TK was just about to protest but Judd was quicker to speak.

''Yeah, you should go home for a while. Take Daniel home from your dad, cuddle him up and get some sleep. Charlotte will be here waiting for you guys''. 

''Thank you guys, but you don't have to do that for us. You should get rest too'', TK said but all of them just shook their heads. 

''We're fine. Like Carlos said we're family and we need to do these small favors for the ones we love'', Marjan said smiling her usual smile. 

''Thank you so much. I love you all'', TK said and everyone gathered to hug their brother, before both Carlos and TK left from the hospital to get some rest themselves. 

\---

''So she gets to go home today?'' TK asked and the doctor just nodded at him with a big grin on his face. 

''Yes, everything seems fine. We started the medication for her blood pressure and you need to make sure she eats them everyday, no running or anything very physical like lifting weights, but I don't really think that a three year old would lift weights. She has to come to an check up in five weeks, we'll send you an invitation so you know where and when to come''.

''Thank you so much'', TK said and hugged the doctor. 

''No problem, it's just my job. Here's the discharge papers and when you feel ready you can leave and we'll see this young little princess in five weeks'', DR. Johnsson said and gave the discharge papers to TK before leaving the room.

''Did you hear that darling, you're getting to go home today'', Carlos said and lifted Daniel on to his lap. 

''I missed all of my stuffed animals'', Charlotte said and giggled when TK started to help her to dress up to her regular clothes. TK's gaze stayed on Charlotte's long stitched scar before he pulled the shirt down to cover it. 

''I know you do'', TK said and took Charlotte to his arms giving the pink backpack to Carlos who took it smiling. ''Okay let's go home''. 

Finally everything started to get back to normal. Charlotte was back at home where she belonged and everything should be fine, she should be fine. This whole experience really opened TK's eyes.The ugly truth about life was that everybody were supposed to die at some point and Charlotte was about to leave before her time. That made TK think that he really needed to appreciate the smallest things in life. Who knows maybe life was a fairy tale that just goes bad, but TK decided that he wouldn't let that happen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Fairytale gone bad is a song. Yes I love it so much that I needed to include it even though it doesn't even make any sense XD.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I too have to have an surgery in August. Dad doesn't really want me to go to the surgery, but because of my heart problems I have to go. I'm pretty scared but I know everything will be just fine and I will be playing Volleyball sooner than I can even notice. Wish me luck 💖


End file.
